


Secrets and Weddings

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke knows more than he is supposed to know





	Secrets and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Picture Prompt Fun (Dreamwidth)

„Hey, what are you doing?“

Casey looked up from the photos which covered his desk, his bed, even a part of the floor, and smiled when his friend entered his room.

„Looking through the pictures of the wedding. Stan asked me to put together the best of them in a collage. Surprise for Stokes.“

Zeke pushed some of the images aside and dropped down on the old, colorful chair; in an awful piece of furniture, but Casey loved this thing, he had found in the attic of his grandmother's house. Casey was like this: individual, stubborn, straightforward; he used to follow his gut feelings, no matter what others thought about it; at least mostly. One of the reasons why he liked to hang around with him: Casey was different from any other he had ever met.

He grabbed one of the pictures, Stokely in her wedding dress, cream-colored chantilly lace, low-high design, a plunging neckline, a bridal bouquet of dark red calla lilies. She had looked so beautiful and... yes, hot. Zeke had never thought that he would ever call her that. He could still remember the moody gothic girl from Highschool who loved strange science fiction movies and dark comics.

He chuckled slightly.  
„She's come a long way,“ he said.  
„Being together with Stan has changed her.“

Casey turned around on his desk chair and smiled.  
„I've always suspected that all her behavior at school was just a show,“ he claimed.  
„It never was easy for her. The mother mentally sick, no father around, three young brothers and sisters she felt responsible for.

I'm happy for her that she met Stan. He loves her to pieces. The oldtimer he rented, the sparkler and the balloons... “

He pointed at the collection of photos in front of him; in the middle a big image which showed red and white heart-shaped balloons flying towards a bright blue sky.

„Thirty-three. One for every month they are together. That was so romantic.“

Zeke grinned.  
„I will ask Stan if he would mind when I steal this idea for your wedding.“

Wait! What? Casey needed a moment to recover from his... surprise? Shock?  
„My what?“

„Your wedding. I hope you will ask me to be your best man. I promise I will come up with the most romantic shit. You will love it.“

„But...“  
Casey blushed and gasped for air.  
„Don't bother. I don't plan to marry.“

Zeke smirked.  
„You won't? You, the most romantic sap I've ever met is not secretly dreaming about it to walk down the aisle?“

Unable to face Zeke's eyes for longer Casey turned around and stared at the white wall in front of him.  
„You don't get it,“ he murmured.

Zeke kept quiet for a while before he answered.  
„Well, it isn't possible to make a relationship with a guy legal yet, but things may change one day. And if they don't you still could have your very own ceremony.“

Casey stiffened in every movement; Zeke's voice had been so calm that he was almost sure that this was just a dream. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
„It's okay, you know. Nothing wrong with it.“

Still hesitating Casey turned back to Zeke, his face pale now, his fingers trembling.  
„Since when...“  
He licked his dry lips.  
„Since when do you know?“

„Quite a while.“  
Zeke smiled slightly.  
„Already before we started to hang around together after the alien incident.“

Finally, the shock and the panic he had felt died off and some relief run through Casey's body. All the years he had desperately tried to keep his secret; no one was supposed to know about it, not his parents, not his friends and for sure not Zeke. But all the time it had felt as if he betrayed his best friend.

„I don't get it. Why did you never talk about it?“

Zeke shrugged.  
„Because it is not important at all. All that counts is that you are a true friend, someone I can trust blindly. I've never had a friend like you before. No need to put you under pressure. I knew when you are ready you will talk about it.“

„Some people think it's disgusting,“ Casey murmured.

„Hey!“  
Zeke tightened his grip on Casey's shoulder.  
„Stop that! You are a smart, young guy and there is no need to be ashamed of anything. It doesn't matter if you love a girl or a guy, as long as it makes you happy. Because you deserve this.

And I tell you what. Whatever guy will get you one day, he should better be careful and never try to hurt you. Because otherwise, he's going to have to deal with me.“

He laughed slightly.  
„So, what do you think? Are you up for a long science fiction movie night? I've gotten some new DVDs.“

THE END


End file.
